the_witchs_housefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Frostyflytrap/The Witch's House; Who's to Blame?
Okay, I just want to clear out that I'm writing this all for laughs, people may or may not find it controversial or offensive. If you are sensitive to possible reality, then stray away from this blog post. (I know you won't.) And also, HUGE MAJOR SPOILERS BELOW. What's this all about? I'll be explaining how a good ending for The Witch's House would be possible. Get Straight to the Point Let us inspect the three(and a half) endings of the game, yes you heard me right, and you didn't know there was even a second ending and now I'm here telling you there are 3, so go play it again or watch someone's playthrough before reading this, you still have a chance. Can we talk about the point now? Okay, the "Good" Ending that most people managed to get on first try, (If you got the True Ending on first try, then you're extra awesome.) So Viola gets chased around the house by Ellen with no eyes or legs, the player then runs out of the house and finds her father in the forest searching for her. They walk home but Ellen catches up, Travis (Viola's dad's name) shoots Ellen, no one says anything and then they leave. We then see the supposedly dead cat approaching Ellen's corpse. "Good" ending, no one remembers what opens when the house returns to normal, and no one even remembers what Ellen's last diary entry was all about. True Ending Viola gets chased by Ellen, and she somehow remembers to open the cabinet that only opens when the house returns to normal. She acquires Ellen's knife, then escapes the house. Using the medicine, she kills the giant rose patch that was blocking her way out from the very beginning. She runs away from the witch's house and her father isn't there, instead Ellen catches up to her. Viola says "Boy, you're stubborn" and then she's like "Hey player, I was Ellen all along! Remember that last diary entry I wrote about switching bodies? Well Viola and I already did that even before you started playing the game!" and then she stabs Viola in Ellen's body in the head, Viola's father comes, he unknowingly kills his own daughter in the witch's body, and the players are saying "NOO!!!". They leave, Ellen in Viola's body giggles at Viola's death, and lives inside the body of Viola. "Now go cry in a corner", Ellen tells the players. The realistic "---" Ending Viola waits outside knowing the witch's body is dying, so it's all a matter of time before the power of the witch could no longer trap her. After an hour, the witch dies, Viola escapes and that's all. The secret pre-ending If Viola doesn't talk to the cat throughout the whole game, you will see that he's alive at the end of the game waiting for you to enter Ellen's room, he then announces that he is a demon and starts referring Viola as Ellen for he knows what happened. Explaination So basically the witch is Ellen who traded bodies with Viola before the game even starts because hey body was already dying in agony. Viola realizes Ellen has betrayed her after it was too late and decides to use Ellen's witch powers to trap Ellen (in Voila's body) form escaping the house. So from the very beginning Viola spawned a patch of roses blocking the exit so that Ellen could not escape. Ellen, who is no longer a witch cannot use her powers anymore. So she decided to do it the hard way and searched for that cute little bottle that kills the witch's flowers. The flowers and Ellen's body are one, when the rose wilts, so to will you rot away; You and the rose are unified. Know the weight of your own life (Ib reference!) And since Ellen knows that if she kills Viola, her power will no longer trap her inside. So since she knows the house like the back of her hand, she knows exactly what Viola will throw at her, she manages to slip past all this and gets the bottle that will kill the roses. So in the 'good' ending, Viola dies, shot by her own father and he doesn't even know it. Ellen lives on in Viola's body living her life for who knows what may happen, however even the player does not know this until they play the true ending in which the only difference is that Ellen gets to taunt Viola one more time about taking her life away from her forever. (I cried so hard here) And even if you get the --- Ending Viola still dies, Ellen gets away with it, and Black Cat Demon just waits for another girl to become his witch. Oh for your information, in the book The Diary of Ellen, it explains that the black cat has had many witches living in the house before Ellen came along. Now for the controversial part... WHO IS TO BLAME?! (Warning contains a lot of Misao) Not that anyone was asking, but this is the part about horror games that I dislike about people, they just go on pointing that this guy is evil, and this guy was innocent, and so on... (Dangit Mr. Sohta from Misao, why has Markiplier forsaken you?!) Oh yeah remember when Markiplier player Misao and the people in the comments are like "Mr. Sohta is innocent because he only turned evil because of bullies" and then others say "No, Mr Sohta is evil because he raped Misao and other girls he cannot be forgiven" and then other go saying "Mr Sohta was not entirely evil nor entirely good, it was both his fault and his surrounding's fault for him to become a murdering psychopath. He may have done the wrong choice of becoming evil, but it was also the wrong choice for his family and schoolmates to treat him unfairly. In the end he's just a human." You can tell that that's what I said,and gosh people do not like that, it seems that the 'mediocre' don't have the capability to accept the fact that people are nor one-dimensional characters whether they're evil or not. UGH!! This is what keeps me up at night, knowing how people just want to see the world like Star Wars where they completely forgot that Darth Vader has a good guy once... gosh. So then most arrogant people would just be lazy and say Mr Sohta is purely evil and does not deserve any remorse, but what I hate the most about these people is how they hate the people who DO show remorse to Mr Sohta. You know, I think that these people are the real monsters here. (Not really, me saying that would be a double standard duh.) Here's a conversation of how things are like: ProSohta: Oh gosh, Mr Sohta had a harsh past, how dare those bullies turn him into evil! I actually pity him now. AntiSohta: What the heck? I'm tired of people who are defending this guy, I mean he raped and murdered women, how could you possibly forgive him for that? ProSohta: You don't understand, Sohta wasn't always evil. The bullies were too harsh on him, his past life was too cruel, and that's why he turned out to be liek this in the future. AntiSohta: Okay I get it that he was abused and traumatized at childhood and all, but that isn't an excuse for him to go murdering people around right?! ProSohta: What are the bullies' excuse for treating him like trash in the first place then? AntiSohta: Well it's still his fault for being stupid and choosing to become evil in the first place just because of that. ProSohta: But well, why do you think he's stupid huh? He was an innocent person who knew nothing! No one told him that he shouldn't be evil right? AntiSohta: Well who the heck even has to tell him that in the first place? Isn't that just common sense?! ProSohta: The mental trauma that Mr Sohta experienced as a kid has drove him insane and now he has a psychological problem. His brain was poorly treated, and insanity is above common sense, fear, and the law. And who's fault is that in the first place huh?! You monster. AntiSohta: No, you're the monster! How could you possibly be defending a psycho?! Wake up would you!? Me (If I had a chance to speak): You know, both of you guys are wrong. Sohta was not entirely innocent nor was he entirely evil. Sure it's not his fault for being an uneducated kid who got confused with whats right ans what's wrong, sure it wasn't his fault for being bullied by others, but the bullies aren't evil, they're just really normal simple minded people who have no idea what the consequences of their actions are. This simple mistreatment then makes the line "the curse of imagination is picturing the world how it should be" takes place. Everyone has imagination and does picture the world to be a happy fun place at first, then gradually you discover that bad things happen so your explanation for reality not going according to your views tries to adapt so that your database of how the world works so that it may satisfy you. This happens to everyone in their life and this is a very critical stage where a person who is beginning to understand how the world works could change drastically for the rest of their life. If the environment treats a person like it wants them dead, the person will believe that the whole world is evil and will never forgive it. When they grow up, and every night their past haunts them in their dreams. They want to make up for what the world has done to them, they want revenge and will not stop until to world bows down to them. If no one tends to this person, he will undoubtedly do the unforgivable. Why do people do this in the first place? Well you can't deny that to some extent, this does make a lot of sense, but the reason to why this occurs in human beings is not for me to answer. Insanity is a very sophisticated subject. 'Bullies '- Simple-minded people who only do things that would make things more convenient for themselves because they greatly believe that only they matter in life, well who doesn't really? They either pass on what makes things inconvenient for them onto others so that they may no longer be disturbed, however they do not automatically think about the other person's life. They do not care if brushing their problems onto that person will be inconvenient to them. Admit it, no one greatly cares about other people because well, no one knows what it's like to be the other person! Even if you do care for others now, there was always a time when you didn't care about other people. 'Victim '- A person who is not very different from any other, they are only an unlucky randomly chosen host for other people to throw their garbage to. This person in particular has two possible outcomes, they either get more mature and perceive their surroundings more maturely. On the other hand if no one ever comes to help this poor soul, they have a great possibility to go insane and will seek revenge on others once they are strong enough. The victim then becomes the new bully, an evil one who makes things inconvenient to others solely for his or her own sake. They can then cause suffering to occur to other people. It spreads like a disease and transfers their suffering onto others continuing the cycle. Now you may be wondering why I mentioned Misao in the first place. If you didn't read The Diary of Ellen, I should tell you that Ellen lived in the slums with her poor family. Her father was an abusive drunkard who smoked drugs, and her mother was a hardworking person who did all she can to keep Ellen alive. Ellen had a painful disease that made her bones hurt and her skin bleed. Ellen could not play with the other children since her face was too bloody and scares them. Ellen was alive but she could not have fun. One day she saw a black cat outside her window hunting. Later on she saw the cat dead outside. Ellen came out so that she could bury the cat, but this was not easy. When she came back home, her mother was no longer pleased with her efforts of keeping her daughter alive do she left her with her abusive father with no one to take care of her. When Ellen's mother came back, she stabbed her with a knife and then her father afterwards. Her father's smoking pipe then fell down and burned her house down. Ellen was able to escape and the Black Cat promised Ellen that her disease will be cured if she becomes his witch. Since Ellen does not know what being a witch means, she agreed with the black cat. She then discovered that the black cat needs human souls so that he may teach her a spell for her sickness to disappear. Ellen would do anything if it means her getting well again and only then could she be loved. With this in mind she trapped hundreds of people in her house and fed their souls to the demon. One day there was a girl named Viola you finally cared for her even though she was sick. The rest you can guess what happened after that. Whether Ellen got away with cruel murder or not is not part of the story, but we must learn to never treat anyone unfairly, even if they’re evil. Treating evil people unfairly does not make things any better, these people were one people like you. And this can tell you a lot that you have a lot of potential of becoming like them someday. So please, learn the basics of life before you learn anything else. (What I initally planned to write wasn't written in the end. It was originally gonna be a reason to reason sequence, but I couldn't help but get this thing out of my mind.) Category:Blog posts